


[先楊]日常情趣

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki
Summary: 當楊去見戀人時，卻見到未曾想過的人。





	[先楊]日常情趣

自己的戀人似乎覺醒了什麼奇妙的癖好。  
這是楊在依約拜訪自己那位要塞防禦指揮官時腦海中浮現的想法。  
「……對不起，我應該是走錯門了。」楊的直覺拼命在腦內拉響警鐘，他決定遵從這個預感，以難得異常迅速的腳步意圖轉身離去，脫離帶給他威脅性的來源。  
比起將自身置於顯而易見的危險當中，敵前逃亡……戰略性撤退絕不是什麼羞恥的事。但楊的意圖很快就化為了虛無的水泡，不僅在未來得及反應過來前便被被捂住嘴，還給攔腰拖進本該是安全場所，現在卻像龍潭虎穴的將官宿舍中。  
看著通往自由的門扉在自己眼前毫不留情地關上，楊忍不住在心中嘆息。  
要是這場面給其他人看到了，肯定會鬧出大事，大概可以佔據新聞大半個版面。楊對於自己在這時候竟然還能分心去思考這種，其實也挺驚訝的。  
「司令官閣下，請容我自我介紹一下，馮·拉肯少校。」流利標準的帝國語從那名挾持他的男人嘴裡吐出，因姿勢關係，熱氣大多噴在楊耳廓上。「很遺憾要通知您，您現在是我的俘虜了。」  
在軍官學校時的確是上過帝國語的課程，但楊並沒有辦法做到像對方一樣把那饒舌的發音玩出一朵花的感覺……悠揚悅耳，高貴且自傲。  
那人鬆了手，楊終於能從對方懷裡逃開，而在楊轉過身面對他時，那名高大的男人微彎腰朝楊行了個貴族禮。  
不得不說，帝國軍裝實在是相當適合那名男人。黑色修身的設計，比起同盟軍裝的寬鬆，更能修飾出男人精悍的身材。而在穿著同盟軍服時能有多鬆懈就有多鬆懈的領口，現在確實地扣到了最上方，形成一絲不苟的禁慾感。而那頭褐色長捲髮的假髮，不僅無損他原本就屬上等的容貌給人的壓迫感，更多增添幾分屬於貴族的優雅氣質。  
這讓楊有種時空倒置的錯覺。  
曾經對方以這身打扮擔任最危險的侵入工作，所以他們現在才能站立在這處，如今卻像是調換了立場，自己成了對方口中的……俘虜？可即使所謂的俘虜是真的，情況也與那時不同，楊也不覺得自己有與伊謝爾倫要塞交換的同等價值，所以這座球體要塞註定回不去帝國手裡。  
「先寇布准將，我認為這個玩笑並不怎麼有趣……」楊彎腰撿起自己掉落的帽子，拿在手上拍了拍。  
「先寇布？」自稱為馮·拉肯的男人以帝國語低聲唸著那個發音，彷彿是第一次聽到，「這個名字是司令官閣下的什麼人？友人？情人？」他一把扯住楊拿著帽子的手臂往自己這方拉，導致才剛拍掉灰塵的帽子再次與地上塵土作伴去。「……還是合意的床伴？」  
「先寇布！」楊的腰身重新落回男人的左手手臂中，而對方的右手手掌則是放肆地隔著布料揉捏起楊的臀肉。他們身體緊密地貼在一塊，所以楊能清楚感覺到抵著他大腿的灼熱硬物是什麼東西。  
楊對於一下抓一下放玩弄自己臀瓣的手掌感覺有些羞惱，那時不時刻意將布料壓進臀溝的暗示更令他身心緊繃。  
他用兩手推著男人寬闊的胸膛，試圖在對方與自己之間拉出一段安全距離，很可惜他的這份努力並未有達到效果的跡象。  
「司令官閣下似乎還沒有認清自己的身分，您並沒有拒絕我的資格。」雖然男人用語恭敬，可是實際上語氣卻沒有顯露出多少尊重，就像禮節上的作戲一般。  
實際上楊真心覺得他們兩人正在進行一場荒謬的對戲。  
「好吧，馮·拉肯少校，你可以說出你的要求是什麼？」楊深呼吸一口氣，放棄爭辯。不管是身高還是體格，他都趨於下風。而在口舌上，他也輸給那名在情事上經驗豐富的男人。  
「真是遺憾，我以為我已經用行為將意思表達的很清楚了。」灰褐色的眼睛帶笑，他低著頭湊在楊頸間，用舌尖品味黑髮提督緊繃的皮膚。  
「你這是虐待俘虜，違反人權的行為。」楊因為切身之危鄭重地提出了抗議，不過男人的手臂緊錮著楊的身體，絲毫不給他逃離的機會。  
在這麼近的距離，楊很輕易便聞到男人身上傳來的味道，察覺到對方今天換了一種香水，與平時先寇布愛用的那款相比，氣味濃烈卻顯得更為冷冽。如果說平時的氣味偏向獸性的侵略性，今天卻如松木的凜冽。在某方面來講，男人為了這場戲更加真實，表現的真是敬業。  
「怎麼能說是虐待呢，我很有自信會表現的比閣下您那位更加優秀。」牙齒在楊的耳廓上流連，像是肉食猛獸在試探獵物的味道一般。「閣下只要試過一次，一定會很欣賞我的大傢伙。」  
明明是同一個人，楊心中惡狠狠地吐嘈。  
可以說那名前帝國人的確是名好演員，不知不覺中，楊也有些被這樣的氣氛牽動了情緒。  
至少他從未想過會有一個人用明明聽起來十分優雅的帝國語對他說出這樣粗俗的字眼，還講得彷彿像是晚餐的邀約。  
「很抱歉，我拒絕你的要……」楊咳了一聲，試圖挺直脊背讓自己不顯弱勢。  
「我說過，閣下並沒有拒絕的資格。」男人無意囉唆下去，選擇用嘴堵上了楊的嘴唇。  
與截至目前為止表現出的優雅相反，男人的吻甚至可以用十分粗暴四字來定義。舌頭毫不留情地侵入了楊的口腔內，肆無忌憚地舔舐著楊的喉腔，然後像條蛇一般纏住楊的舌頭吸吮。  
楊被吻到有種喘不過氣來的胸悶感，應該要進入肺裡的氧氣全被男人的唇舌捲走，僅僅留給他炙熱的火焰。  
在楊每次都覺得要窒息前，男人總是會剛好地放過他，給他呼吸一兩口新鮮空氣的空隙，然後再把剛吸入的氧氣作為燃料，挑動發燙的身體中心。  
「停、唔……」楊只能在已經發麻的唇舌得到短暫自由的時間內努力發出模糊的抗議，只是他從來也沒有能講完一句話的機會。  
身上的軍裝被男人輕巧扯開，裡面襯衫的扣子似乎禁不住男人的粗暴行為而蹦開了幾顆，但楊無力去顧慮他之後要怎麼對其他人解釋他這一身狼狽，強烈的暈眩感淹沒了他的感知能力。  
對方不愧為近戰專家，在楊尚未反應過來前，他的雙手已經被白色的領巾綁縛在腰背處——凶器的來源還是來自楊自身的服裝，男人很好地示範了一次什麼叫做就地取材充分利用。  
「閣下，您有反應了。」看著楊眼尾的濕意，被他蹂躪到紅腫的雙唇，以及朦朧的眼神，男人滿意地笑了。  
「鬆開……」楊喘著大氣，這讓他坦露的胸膛在進行顯著的上下起伏。也不知道男人在綁住他這件事上運用了怎樣的技巧，反正楊是覺悟到光憑他自己是掙脫不開。  
「不行，俘虜該有俘虜的模樣。」男人的嘴唇再次落在楊嘴上，只是這次是蜻蜓點水般的淺嚐而止。「我的吻有讓閣下感到那麼舒服嗎？」男人的拇指與食指隔著布撫摸著楊雙腿的中心，那處跟先前不同，鼓起了明顯的山丘形狀。  
「閣下的身體比我想像的還要來得誠實啊……」手指拉下拉鍊，直接碰觸到已經帶著熱度的器官上。  
這樣的刺激讓楊上身不由得前傾，額頭就自然靠在男人的肩膀上。不一樣的長發、不一樣的香味、不一樣的語言……理智上明白是同一個人，可楊卻在這時湧起了自己到底在面對誰的恍惚。  
他突然間產生一股難以言明的恐懼感，不由得縮了縮身體，腳往後退，明確表露出想躲開男人懷抱的意志。  
「閣下？」對楊突如其來的反應，男人皺起了眉頭。  
「我不想要……這樣的……」楊拒絕的話其實有些含糊，可是男人卻聽懂了他的意思。  
「比起『我』來，您更思念那個『男人』嗎？」有著褐色長卷發的帝國貴族揚起了不遜的笑容，與楊記憶中的那張面孔重疊，「那閣下您只需要一個解開魔法的咒語。」  
「……華爾特。」楊不用思考就理解了對方所謂的咒文為何，喃喃地喚出屬於那個人的名字。  
「做的很好，提督。」假象被代表真相的咒語驅散，流暢的帝國語變回熟悉的同盟語，那頭褐色的假髮被男人扯下往一旁扔去，露出下面與眼睛一樣的灰褐髮絲。  
然後他給了楊一個可當成獎勵的熱吻，而這次黑髮提督仰著頭，笨拙地回應起男人侵入的舌頭。

明明中央空調控制在人體感到最舒適的溫度上，可是在房間裡，濃密的熱氣卻讓溫度有一再升高的錯覺。  
「先、寇布……餐桌……是用來享用食物的……你、唔……」楊斷斷續續地發出抗議，他的手並沒有被鬆開，所以受限於此，上半身衣物倒是還堅強地殘留著，只是褲子被脫的徹底，露出兩條光裸的腿，其中一條還被抗在男人肩上。  
他人被放置在方形餐桌上，身體跟隨著男人腰部的擺動而在搖晃，以側著身體的狀態被那根粗壯的硬物折騰操弄。  
先寇布在進入他之前，用手指細緻地替那緊窄的小洞開拓過，並且灌入了足夠多的潤滑液——量大到楊甚至有失禁的羞恥感。  
原本冰涼的餐桌在兩人激烈的動作下逐漸因升高的體溫變得溫熱，平滑的桌面也被汗液以及抽拔之間從小孔流淌出的潤滑液給弄得有些黏膩。  
先寇布雖然小心地留意著楊的狀況，卻絲毫沒有打算緩下撻伐的步伐，並且隨著時間過去，他的力量不僅沒有下滑跡象，反而越發激烈且狂放。只是除了那連綿不斷的肉體撞擊聲外，房間內就只有偶爾從楊嘴裡吐出的更像是嘟噥的呻吟。  
楊不是熱情開放的性格，相反地，在床笫之間他向來是被動並羞澀的，所以習慣壓抑聲音這點，先寇布一向都很能體諒。  
不過要講熟悉黑髮提督的身體，先寇布自信沒有人比他更為了解這肉體上的每一處，所以他總是可以得到他希望的反應。  
「我是正在享用『食物』啊，十分美味，又甜美多汁……」先寇布彷彿為了讓楊聽清楚那淫穢的水聲，刻意加快了速度與力道，從被侵犯的孔中立即就響起噗滋噗滋的響亮聲響。  
楊體內豐沛的汁水如同溫泉一般，泡得先寇布深入的性器皮膚發癢，只能藉由與肉壁激烈的摩擦才能緩解一下那股難言的滋味。  
雖然已經抽插了將近十來分鐘，可先前灌進去的潤滑液實在多，到現在柱身在拔出時都有泊泊黏液從小孔溢出然後沿著臀溝滑落，再順著腿肉蜿蜒流到桌面上，匯集成細小溪流由桌緣滴滴答答落到地板上，在地上積成淺淺一窪水漬。  
先寇布不只照顧著不住絞緊的肉洞，還不動聲色地握住楊勃起的器官，用指腹摩挲著敏感處。這樣每當楊忍耐不住縮緊肉洞時，剛好就成了叫他奮力向內戳頂的訊號，如此一來，強硬破開軟肉那瞬間總能讓楊感受到一波甚至可以撼動靈魂的強烈快感。  
「唔……啊啊……」楊只覺得自己腰椎尾端那塊竄起一陣酥麻，洶湧的浪潮如同漲潮的海水，由下往上排山倒海似地拍打過來，淹沒他讓他窒息。  
「提督您裡面明明已經被肏過那麼多次，卻還是這樣緊……」先寇布額上冒出幾滴汗珠，沿著臉頰一路滑落到下顎，再滴落到楊裸露的皮膚上，「喜歡被我肏開的感覺嗎？喜歡我進到您身體深處，肏到您只能哭泣嗎？」  
「熱……太、深了……」楊有種不知道自己在表達什麼的無措感，每當這時候思考以及語言能力都在片面化與碎片化，無法確切連貫起來，更多的都融化在快感之中。  
他含著眼淚看向征服他肉體的男人，雖然對方依舊是那身不熟悉的黑色軍裝，卻不再讓他恐懼……因為那是先寇布。  
在先寇布的手掌撫摸他的臉頰時，楊無意識地讓自己更靠近那份溫度。似乎這點取悅了男人，因為他聽到了對方的低笑聲。  
他沾黏在額頭上的頭髮被撥開，束縛住雙手的領巾終於被解開，得回自由的雙手在身體被轉回正面時攀住男人的身軀。  
「提督，您身體每一處都好甜……」男人如提琴般磁性的聲音震盪在耳膜上，內容卻讓楊感到羞恥。  
不過很快地，楊就連這點羞恥感都無法再去在意。被撞擊、搖晃，男人的長物在他體內煽風點火，相較於之前的激烈，現在的溫柔可親卻更為讓人難耐。  
男人碩大的端頭推擠層疊的肉圈形成的窒礙，在濕滑的軟肉上反覆戳搗，腸道完全被粗大的柱身撐開來，穴口的皺褶也被帶動著拉平。  
那根粗物，就這樣嵌入他的體內，佔據了他身體所有知覺。  
「您記住我的形狀了嗎？」就像楊的想法完全被讀取了一般，男人的話恰好地在這時響起。  
楊的回應只是一陣終於壓抑不住的呻吟。  
他像是溺水之人攀附著浮木一樣死死攀著男人寬闊的肩膀，這樣才讓他有不至於失墜的安全感，可是靈魂卻是漂流在快感的海面上隨波逐流，然後藉由男人的吻來連結現實。  
一向如此。  
恍惚中他感到男人再次開始提速，而他則是用啜泣配合男人的抽送，更是用腿纏緊了男人的腰來顯示他的滿足。  
他們同時推開了天堂之門。  
先寇布並沒有急著立刻退出去，而是一遍遍用手掌撫摸過楊汗濕的頭頂。直到楊的呼吸平順下來，先寇布才將軟掉的肉塊從肏開的孔洞裡拔出。  
臀縫間那處小孔現在已經不能稱為小孔，尚且無法合攏的孔洞不住翕動，潤滑液與腸液還有先寇布射進去的東西混在一起，白白稠稠還滿是細小的氣泡，更顯狼藉。  
「閣下，您是想自己洗，還是由我來幫您清理。」雖然這話聽起來像是給出了選擇，只是照楊現在狀況來講，其實根本沒有選擇的餘地。  
「……如果貴官還想再來一次的話，床上比較好。」為了避免在浴室發生什麼不可告人的展開，楊直接了當地提出了要求。  
高潮的餘韻還殘留在身體內，楊知道那是多容易就會再被挑起的火苗，所以他對自己沒有一絲信心。  
「了解。」先寇布發出輕笑，將癱軟在餐桌上的貓抱起，讓對方的頭顱能剛好地枕在他頸窩處。  
「還有，准將……」其實楊已經睏怠地有些睜不開眼，「雖然帝國軍服很好看，但我喜歡你平時的樣子……」打了個呵欠，楊安心地把自己交託在男人手上。


End file.
